TransformersChat101
by Jaacs McHenry
Summary: It's Friday night, and Jaacs settles down to check her email. Little does she know that the Autobots are waiting for her, ready to discuss all manner of topics. *Set after Prophecy of The Sisters* One-shot. The plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone! XD


It's Friday night, and Jaacs settles down to check her email. Little does she know that the Autobots are also logged on, bombarding her with messages.

Jaacs flopped down in her desk chair with a 'thunk'.

'What a day,' she thought. She pulled up her military-secure internet screen, reading through the many emails she had. Suddenly, a chat box appeared on her screen.

_WrenchThrower: How was your school day?_

Jaacs smiled. She hadn't expected to hear from her father today.

_JaacsInTheBox: Exhausting. 40 algebra questions, a review on __The Host__, and Spanish homework, along with soccer practice and drama club. *sighs*_

_WrenchThrower: LOL. At least you aren't the one servo-deep in Twins. _

_JaacsInTheBox: ROFL what'd they do this time?_

_**Thing1 and Thing2 have signed on.**_

_Thing1: We welded Ironhide's stuff to the table. *snickers*_

_WrenchThrower: *growls* of course, Ironhide had to go after them, and now I'm the one stuck with repairs._

_Thing2: Aw, we was just havin' fun, Doc,_

_WrenchThrower: *hits them w/ wrench*_

_JaacsInTheBox: LOL good luck boys_

_WrenchThrower: They'll need it._

_JaacsInTheBox: Ratchet! You didn't turn down their pain sensors, did you?_

_WrenchThrower: By the sound of the language these two are saying, I must've "forgotten"._

_**IronTrigger has signed on.**_

_IronTrigger: (to Jaacs) hey, kid. (to Ratchet) forgotten my aft. But they deserve it._

_Thing1: HEY!_

_Thing2: Don't be that way, 'Hide. You know we was just pullin' your leg._

_IronTrigger: Don't forget that I'm just down the hall. I can be in there so fast you won't know what hit you._

_WrenchThrower: Oh, no! You're not getting them just when I finished with them._

_IronTrigger: Who said you had to repair them?_

_JaacsInTheBox: Ironhide!_

_IronTrigger: What?_

_JaacsInTheBox: That's just cruel._

_IronTrigger: *grumbles* alright, alright…_

_Thing 2: Yay! We's free!_

_Ratchet: I better not see you again for the rest of the weekend!_

_JaacsInTheBox: *snickers* _

_**Thing1 and Thing2 have signed off.**_

_IronTrigger: Hey, is that slagger still making fun of you at school?_

_Ratchet: *blinks* WHAT? _

_JaacsInTheBox: *grumbles* thanks 'Hide. It's nothing, Ratchet._

_IronTrigger: You call the jerk that calls you bad names 'nothing'?_

_JaacsInTheBox: FOR YOUR INFORMATION! I took care of that glitchhead yesterday. _

_IronTrigger: Ooh, I like the sound of this. *mentally grabs popcorn*_

_JaacsInTheBox: LOL not like that, 'Hide. _

_IronTrigger: Aw, slaggit._

_JaacsInTheBox: When he was watching some of the um, inexperienced boys practice soccer on the field next to ours, he commented (loudly) that they played like girls. We (the girl's team) showed off our wicked skills, (and we almost hit the guy in the head, btw. His yelp was hilarious) and made a ton of goals._

_IronTrigger: LOL, what did u do then? _

_JaacsInTheBox: We all confronted him, and I told him, 'You __**wish**__ you played like a girl.' He hasn't bothered us since. _

_IronTrigger: *blinks* ROFLMAO, I think I broke something laughing so hard. I can't believe you actually took care of the guy without using violence. XD_

_WrenchThrower: *beams* that's my girl._

_**BossBot has signed on.**_

_BossBot: What's going on?_

_IronTrigger: Look up._

_BossBot: *reads previous dialogue* *chuckles* good job, Jaacs._

_JaacsInTheBox: Thanks, Optimus. See Ratchet? No problem._

_WrenchThrower: I would still wish for you to take the situation to Student Services._

_JaacsInTheBox: Will do._

_BossBot: Anyone happen to know why Bumblebee is in such a fit?_

_**TheChosenOne has signed on.**_

_TheChosenOne: I do. Bee was startled out of recharge when a kid brushed up against him and his alarm was set off. I told him the next time he gets a carwash, no wax._

_JaacsInTheBox: LOL, poor Bee. BTW, nice username._

_TheChosenOne: *blushes* Mikaela chose it for me._

_JaacsInTheBox: yeah, blame it on the girlfriend. _

_**TheGreatBane has signed on.**_

_TheGreatBane: yeah, Sam, blame it on me._

_TheChosenOne: sorry, babe._

_TheGreatBane: s'okay, Sam._

_IronTrigger: get a room._

_JaacsInTheBox: IRONHIDE! Just… just __**stop**__!_

_TheGreatBane: seriously…_

_WrenchThrower: or do we need to get Chromia here?_

_**ChromeMia has signed on.**_

_ChromeMia: What's up? *reads previous dialogue* IRONHIDE!_

_IronTrigger: oh, slag._

_ChromeMia: you better run!_

_IronTrigger: I hope to see you all tomorrow._

_**IronTrigger has signed off.**_

_JaacsInTheBox: ROFL, good job, 'Mia! *mentally slaps five*_

_ChromeMia: *high fives back* thanks, girl. I gotta go put some sense into that mech. Catch you l8r!_

_**ChromeMia has signed off.**_

_**BeeBoppin'Bot has signed on.**_

_TheChosenOne: hey, Bee._

_BeeBoppin'Bot: *looks away*_

_JaacsInTheBox: LOL I don't think Bee's talking to you, Sam. You've hurt his feelings._

_TheChosenOne: it's his fault I have a school parking ticket!_

_JaacsInTheBox: oh, grow up Sam, leave the poor mech alone! You know he's sorry._

_TheChosenOne: no, no I don't know he's sorry._

_JaacsInTheBox: fine, if you won't give him a good car wash, __**I **__will. Bee, next time I visit you get a good wash from me._

_BeeBoppin'Bot: and wax?_

_JaacsInTheBox: *laughs* yes._

_WrenchThrower: *teasing* what about the rest of us?_

_JaacsInTheBox: why not? Anyone who wants one can get one! You too, BossBot._

_BossBot: *chuckles* I might just take you up on that offer._

_TheGreatBane: I'll help if I can. Sam will, too._

_TheChosenOne: I guess…_

_JaacsInTheBox: if the Twins are behaved, I might, __**might,**__ give them one._

_WrenchThrower: *blinks* _

_BeeBoppin'Bot: get to the base now. Something's wrong with you._

_JaacsInTheBox: LOL, I'm serious! I could imagine going crazy if you were a young bot that wanted to prove yourself, but everyone treated you like a sparkling, that you'd want to do __**something**__! I'd be bored out of my processor!_

_BossBot: Jaacs is right. Skids and Mudflap may not be the most tolerable Autobots, but they deserve some credit._

_BeeBoppin'Bot: I guess so… waitaminute, __**Spanish**__ homework? I DIDN'T KNOW YOU SPOKE ANOTHER LANGUAGE!_

_JaacsInTheBox: Oi, chico._

_BeeBoppin'Bot: don't 'Oh, boy.' me! Why didn't you tell us?_

_JaacsInTheBox: you never asked._

_TheChosenOne: *facepalms* _

_TheGreatBane: *headdesk*_

_JaacsInTheBox: __me encanta hablar español! *grins*_

_WrenchThrower: we guessed that._

_BeeBoppin'Bot: she's as bad as Bluestreak!_

_JaacsInTheBox: don't make me take away wax!_

_BeeBoppin'Bot: __perdón._

_JaacsInTheBox: I forgive you, Bee._

_**MajorAftWhoopin' has signed on.**_

_MajorAftWhoopin': just wait 'till you and Fig get together._

_JaacsInTheBox: oh, yeah! Sounds like fun!_

_BossBot: good evening, Major Lennox._

_MajorAftWhoopin': hey, Optimus. (to Jaacs) __**great.**_

_WrenchThrower: not._

_JaacsInTheBox: Hey! Think of all the opportunities knowing another language opens up!_

_TheChosenOne: she has a point._

_BeeBoppin'Bot: says the human who can read and write Cybertronian._

_TheChosenOne: that doesn't count._

_JaacsInTheBox: it so does! BTW, can you help me w/ some of that? I probably need to learn how, (it is sort of my native language, after all…)_

_TheChosenOne: LOL, sure I can. But it isn't easy!_

_JaacsInTheBox: if it wasn't easy, it wouldn't be fun._

_TheChosenOne: LOL. Whoops, gotta go, the parental unit is screaming… *sighs*_

_**TheChosenOne has signed off.**_

_TheGreatBane: I better get going, too. I have a man-child-father to attend to._

_**TheGreatBane has signed off.**_

_JaacsInTheBox: *sighs*_

_WrenchThrower: what's wrong?_

_JaacsInTheBox: I miss you guys._

_BeeBoppin'Bot: you wanna come over this weekend?_

_JaacsInTheBox: it's a little short notice, isn't it?_

_BossBot: I don't think so. I think it'd be wonderful if you could come over for a few days._

_JaacsInTheBox: *bouncing up and down* YAY!_

_WrenchThrower: I'm on my way._

_**WrenchThrower has signed off.**_

_BeeBoppin'Bot: see you in a bit, Jaacs._

_**BeeBoppin'Bot has signed off.**_

_JaacsInTheBox: thank you, Optimus._

_BossBot: you're welcome, Jaacs. We'll see you in approximately an hour._

_**BossBot has signed off.**_

Jaacs smiled and logged out. She packed her things and stuffed her homework into her backpack. Jaacs looked out her window at the yellow H2 Rescue Hummer parked directly beneath it, and at Ratchet's holoform. She closed the shade, locked the door, and ran outside for the beginning of the best weekend ever.


End file.
